Mickey Scuito Chapter 11 Smut
by tonyandziva4ever
Summary: For those readind my story Mickey Scuito! Here is chapter 11 the dirty smutty version! it is all SMUT HAHA you were warned!


**A/N: Alright guys this is the M rated version of Chapter 11 in my story Mickey Scuito! For those who wanted to read the dirty girl version haha!! This is what happens when you have like ten dr. peppers and a crap load of Halloween candy at 2 am! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**CAUTION SMUT TO FOLLOW!**

"_Do you want to come in for a drink?"_

Ziva shifted nervously as she waited for him to answer. She really wanted him to come in.

Tony smiled at her. "I would like that." She let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. He followed her into her apartment and shut the door.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers for the two of them. She handed him one and made her way to the couch and sat down. She slipped her shoes off and tucked her legs up underneath her, as he sat down closely next to her. He took her free hand into his and looked into her deep brown eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like most people have. In fact it was the complete opposite. They were completely comfortable with each other.

He couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. He took her beer out of her hand and sat it on the table in front of them never breaking contact with her. She took her now free hand and tangled it in his hair pulling him closer to her. His arm wrapped around her pulling her closer at the same time. She moaned into the kiss and parted her lips ever so slightly when his tongue begged for entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. When they finally broke apart from each other, it was only purely for air. Their foreheads were still pressed up against each other and their noses touched. They both smiled as they leaned in at the same time for another kiss. His hands roamed down her back. She sat up on her knees as his hands slipped down to her cup her ass. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

She ground against him feeling him harden under her as she did through his jeans. Her hands untangled from his hair and slipped down his shoulders. One hand slipped into the top of his open shirt. His lips moved from her lips to her cheek down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone as he sucked on the sensitive spot. She moaned in appreciation. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt while he continued to suck and lick her neck.

She knew there would be a hickey there tomorrow but she didn't care as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the floor. She then pulled his face back to hers and kissed him with passion he had never felt before. Her hands roamed his now bare chest. She loved the feeling of his rock hard muscles under her hands.

Still kissing her he had moved one hand up under her dress caressing the outside of her thigh. He slowly moved his hand to the inside of her thigh and moved it up towards her warm and wet center. It kind of reminded him of when they were in high school and they would play the nervous game to see who could make the other one nervous first. He could tell she was getting nervous but she wasn't stopping him so he kept going until he felt her wet panties. He stroked her center through the thin fabric. She moaned against his mouth. He smiled loving the affect he had on her. She ground herself against his hand yearning for him to continue. His other hand unzipped the back of her dress as he kissed his way down to her chest pulling the dress down as he went. He smiled realizing she hadn't worn a bra.

"Are you telling me that you haven't had a bra on this whole time!"

She giggled and whispered in his ear seductively. "Yes." She then nipped and licked his ear. He let out a ragged breath. Becoming extremely turned on by that act. He lifted a hand to her breast and began to rub her nipple so that it hardened. She moaned in his ear at his touch.

"I love hearing you make that sound." He said in a breathy whisper.

"So make me do it again."

He pulled her mouth to his again. Licking his tongue across her bottom lip she moaned and let him enter her mouth. She pulled away and stood up off his lap. Letting her dress fall to the floor and pulling him off the couch she led him to her bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed as she leaned in to kiss him. She gently pushed him back onto the bed, letting her almost naked body drape across his. He kicked off his shoes. As her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. Now it was his turn to moan as her hand slipped into his jeans rubbing across his favorite appendage.

She smiled and said "I love hearing you make that sound." She was obviously teasing him.

He smiled back and then flipped them over so that he was on top. She gasped not expecting the sudden change in positions. He sat up long enough to get his jeans off and then was on top of her kissing her neck again. She felt his hard member press up against her wet center and she moaned loudly. A thin layer of clothing being their only separation. He was sucking on her breast when she pulled him up again and kissed him. She whispered against his lips, "I need you now." Her voice desperate and pleading.

That did it for him. He pulled his boxer briefs off and her white thong. He ran his hands up her arms lifting her arms above her head and intertwining their fingers as he hovered above her. He looked into her eyes. They were dark brown and filled with lust and passion. Keeping their hands intertwined he entered her slowly letting her get use to him.

They stayed still for a minute before she started thrusting her hips up at him trying to get him to move. He took his cue and pulled out before he thrust back into her. They built up a steady pace meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Tony realized Ziva wasn't joking when she told him she was a screamer. He liked it.

He bent his head down next to hers and she whispered in his ear. "Harder." "Faster." There was no way he was going to tell this Israeli goddess no.

Pretty soon he felt her walls tighten around him and her body was shaking under him and she was screaming his name.

Seeing her come sent him over the edge. They rode out their orgasms together. He collapsed on top of her and let go of her hands. He moved to her side but kept his arm across her body and legs tangled with hers while waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"Wow." He said when he found his voice again.

"Yes. Major Wow." She said in agreement. She turned her head to look at him. His face was right next to hers and his eyes were closed. He opened them just as she looked at him. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" He said in amazement. He almost felt like he should pinch himself because surely he was dreaming.

"Not as long as I have." She said smiling at him.

He pulled her body against his so that they were spooning. He never wanted the night to end.

**A/N: So is it wrong that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter? HAHA But what did you all think of it? My first attempt at something smutty like this! How bad was it?**


End file.
